Headlight assemblies are used to improve visibility, both of a path of travel and of an object to which the headlight assembly is attached. For road vehicles in particular, high-beam and low-beam headlight assemblies are used to illuminate a road surface and the surrounding area with different relative intensities, with emitted light from the high-beam headlight assembly being substantially brighter and more centrally focused than light emitted by the low-beam headlight assembly. High-beam and low-beam headlight assemblies, each of which may use halogen bulbs, light-emitting diodes, or other suitable high-lumen lighting sources, may be combined into a single lamp housing or separately housed.